


Finished

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "calculate."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "calculate."

She catches sight of them, sometimes, laughing and chattering: the faithless daughter, the Slayer who dared to challenge her. But when the halls are dark and silent, all she can do is plan; think through revenge spells over and over, calculate how long she can keep them all alive in the most unbearable pain, how many years she can keep them screaming for release from torture.

And then there's a blurred glimpse of snakeflesh, a flash and roar, a heat not to be borne; and Amy's mom is nothing but a golden jet of angry steam, hissing through shattered glass.


End file.
